


Cranes

by GalaxyMuse



Series: Patonejo Pack [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Wedding, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: After countless battles, rivers of tears shed, and the defeat of enemies both moral and divine, two of the Goddess' greatest soldiers can finally revel in their triumphs- with each other. What was once thought a dream that couldn't be fulfilled for either of them, at long last the wedding of Hyoga and Shun has arrived to the joy of all of their loved ones. With the ceremony out of the way, the two have a chance to reflect on how far they've come before the reception and the couples' first dance.





	Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was spawned from an ask on my tumblr requesting my opinion on the most romantic moment between Hyoga and Shun. It was going to start as just a little response, but as is the way with these things it started growing. School unfortunately started for me, but once the semester was over I was able to finish this. Hopefully the anonymous sender of the ask found the fic worth the wait for their simple question! Hope you enjoy!

he lights dimmed as Hyoga waited in the center of the floor. Friends and loved ones had helped push the tables toward the ends of the ballroom to clear a space. The three-tiered cake waited in the corner to be cut, and bottles of champagne were popping open to commence the festivities. 

He kept himself busy by fiddling with his outfit. After tugging at the sleeves of his white blazer, he adjusted the soft pink tie which matched his embroidered vest. Decorated with two cranes and white chrysanthemums along the bottom, the pink vest and white suit’s soft colors complimented his.

Shun. One of his oldest friends. One who became more than that. The one he had just married. 

A thump on his back snapped him out of his trance. He turned his head to see Seiya’s trademark grin.

“Hey, why so nervous?” Seiya joked, “getting cold feet?”

The bubble of laughs and groans from the guests lifted Hyoga’s nerves. He let out a dry laugh, scratching his freshly cut short hair.

“I’m sure he could fix that if it were a problem,” he quipped, leading to a few whoops from the crowd and a whistle from Geki.

Chuckling through his nose at the response, Hyoga scratched at the base of his neck again. He wasn’t used to his hair being so short. Maybe Seiya had a point; the air conditioner’s grazes against the back of his neck was sending shivers down his spine. The possibility of getting chills from such an offense was quickly brushed aside, however. He knew anticipation was the real culprit for his restlessness.

He kept his eyes away from the door. What was eating away at him was whether or not he could keep himself from running down the halls to find him. He ran his thumb over the deep pink band on his ring finger. It would have to do for now.

-

“Ready?” June asked, handing Shun a mirror.

Taking it, he checked his eyeliner once more, running his fingers through his similarly trimmed hair to ensure there wasn’t a single one out of place.

“I think so,” he sighed with optimism, putting the mirror down.

He stood up and checked his soft pink blazer, with a white tie and matching vest. Its embroidery was identical to Hyoga’s, with pink flowers instead of white.

He tried his best to keep it together as he admired himself in the mirror. Looking down at the silver band on his ring finger, he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He took June’s hand and squeezed it.

“Gods, I better not cry again,” he said, his voice already cracking.

June, wearing a cocktail dress that matched Shun’s blazer, leaned his head on her shoulder. “It only took us ten minutes to get those wings right again, go for it,” she teased, taking a balled up tissue from her hand and passing it to him.

He used it to dab at the corners of his eyes and searched for his hair wrap. Tying his hair in a low ponytail, he sniffled once he was done, unable to contain the smile beaming across his face. 

He took both of June’s hands in his. “You don’t know how happy it makes me that you’re here today,” he said, his lip trembling. “My best friend at my wedding. It’s like-”

“I know,” she mouthed. Like they were normal. Whatever traces of normalcy in their lives as soldiers for a goddess they could find, they embraced. She pulled him in for a hug, not ready to admit she was on the verge of crying too.

They heard a knock on the door, hearing Ikki’s voice outside. “You ready?” he asked, “Hyoga’s about to fall apart out there, he’s dying to see you.”

Looking at each other with a smile, Shun and June locked arms and headed for the door.

-

Hyoga was in the middle of pouring himself some punch when he heard a sudden wave of cheers fill the reception hall. He jumped in surprise, narrowly escaping dying his getup in red. He placed the cup down and turned to the door.

Shun had just arrived with June and Ikki on either arm. Looking around for Hyoga, Shun’s beam only grew wider when their eyes met. He broke free from his brother and best friend, striding towards Hyoga.

The Ice Saint, keeping the same pace, felt like every next step was faster and lighter than the next until they met in the middle of the dance floor. It had only been an hour since the vows were exchanged, but on this occasion, every minute apart felt like a day.

Once they reunited, Saori approached them with two glasses of champagne balanced on a small tray.

“Congratulations again to you both,” she said, offering the drinks. “Here’s to the happy couple!” she cheered, encouraging the rest to raise their glasses in a toast.

The newlyweds took their drinks, entwined arms and drank from their glasses.

“Enough formalities!” Saori continued, taking their glasses. “Time for the first dance!” Everyone once again applauded, and Hyoga and Shun took each other in their arms.

Nachi, offering to handle the music, took that as his cue to start the song. A slow tune played as the two began to sway to the dimmed lights.

There was silence between them for a time, both taking in everything they could of this moment. Shun rested his head on Hyoga’s shoulder, which only prompted his partner to draw him closer.

“You look amazing,” Hyoga said softly in his ear. 

“You can thank June for that,” Shun smiled, “I was a mess after the vows.”

“So was I,” Hyoga agreed.

“Really? Nii-san didn’t say anything about you crying.”

He shrugged. “I kept it in.”

Shun rolled his eyes. “Wish I could do the same.”

Hyoga shook his head. “If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I’d have ever learned to let anything show. Besides,” he said as they turned. “there was one feeling I couldn’t hold back forever.”

Shun blushed, looking towards his partner’s hand. The pink band on Hyoga’s finger was from his own cloth, as was his own white band from Hyoga’s. A tradition of the Saints was for wed couples to take a piece of cloth from the plate over their heart and melt it down into a ring for their new spouse.

“You remember what Saori-san said about the rings?” Hyoga mused.

Shun nodded. “A symbol. That our stars, like our souls, will protect each other forever.” He looked up at Hyoga, a soft smirk on his countenance. “So, something we knew already.”

Hyoga was now playing the bashful one. Over and over, even before they realized there were feelings of love between them, the two had time and again come to each other’s side in times of need. Without Shun, Hyoga wouldn’t even be alive today.

He took Shun’s hand and pressed a kiss against it. “Now my ring will make sure you never forget.”

Shun in return leaned his forehead on Hyoga’s as the two closed their eyes. “Nor will mine,” he whispered.

Indeed, they both hoped they’d never have to go to great lengths to keep that oath again. To have come out of all of their battles alive, in love, and now wed, it was as if the stars themselves fated that they’d be together. As if every miracle they prayed to them for in times of need was truly coming to fruition now.

Letting the song finish, they kissed on its last note to the returning cheers of their friends. They hurried to their friends to celebrate their miracle with them.


End file.
